This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study investigates a condition known as Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS). This condition causes irregular periods, inability to get pregnant, and excessive facial and body hair. The United States Food and Drug Administration approve the drug used in this study, Metformin, for the treatment of Type II diabetes. However, it is commonly used for your condition (PCOS) because of your inability to properly process insulin, a hormone that controls blood sugar. This study is designed to examine the effects of the drug, metformin XR, which causes the body to be more sensitive to insulin, combined with exercise versus a placebo (pill with no medication) combined with exercise in females with Polycystic Ovary Syndrome on the frequency of egg release from the ovaries, hyperandrogenemia (increased levels of male hormones) and your sensitivity to insulin.